As Time Goes On
by drarryderps
Summary: As time goes on, life moves with it. Happiness will be found, hand in hand with sadness and anguish. Lives are made and taken. For the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku, this is no different. He will not be excluded from this, nor will Wolfram von Bielefeld.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim any rights to the _Kyo Kara Maoh!_ media and the related.

* * *

_

**A/n: **Had this idea for a while. XD I loves it~ 83 And yes, it will be multi-chaptered. :]

And just so people won't be confused, this is basically my interpretation of how Yuuri and Wolfram would end up living their lives out. Obviously, they're gonna be with each other and I will try to be as detailed and nice as I can with this story. xD I have so much planned out! Also, there are different ways to interpret whether or not Yuuri is gonna live his years as a human or a demon and for this story's purpose, he will live as a human. He won't necessarily live up to the number of years that normal humans do, because his Mazoku blood would alter it slightly, but he won't live past 150 years, I think. I'm not really decided on this, but he will die in this story and Wolfram's physical change would only make him look late 20's and early 30's, around that area. This will definitely bring a lot more depth to this story than if he stayed alive. And yes, this story has M-preg and I will try and devise as much of a plausible reason as I can to justify it. Though, the only purpose is to produce children and whatnot and that'd only be a fraction of importance. I will be mentioning adventures that Yuuri and/or Wolfram has/will go on, but the details will be summarized, considering the nature of the actual fandom and the fanfiction itself, it only makes sense. Though, I will put a poll up when I mention an adventure, they will be few though, asking if anyone wants me to full out write it, something I am not opposed to do. The length of each chapter will vary, but most likely stay short rather than long. This story won't have endless angst and drama, it's mostly to portray a more simple view rather than show all the hardships. And please do excuse me if I get some things wrong, I'm not very familiar with how Official Courts work at all nor do I know how to work with semi-colons. Much appreciation if someone can help me with it. Now, off with my blabbering and please do enjoy this fanfic, it's something I am highly proud of and I don't really think there is anything like this in the Archive at the moment.

**Warning:** Because of the nature of this fanfiction, yes, there **will** be some sexual content. It will be mild, however.

* * *

**Summary: **As time goes on, life moves with it. Happiness will be found, hand in hand with sadness and anguish. Lives are made and taken. For the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku, this is no different. He will not be excluded from this, nor will Wolfram von Bielefeld, the son of the 26th Maoh and the 27th Maoh's fiancé.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** 3 Years from the Beginning

* * *

It was the winter of the third year of the 27th Maoh's come to throne when he had finally distinguished his emotions for his blond haired "accidental" fiancé. Two years were spent in denial and research, denying the blonde's feelings as well as the engagement itself. Research on ways; loop-holes, out of the engagement as well as getting away from the blond himself. Another year spent on dissecting it all, wanting to finally confront the blond on the matter, truthfully, before he would move on. Before _they_ could move on.

x~o~x

Yuuri sat on the stone garden bench, wringing his hands nervously. He let out a shaky breath, shuffling his feet as white mist puffed out from his mouth. He pulled his gakuren jacket closer, trying to salvage as much warmth as he could. It hadn't started to snow in the capital yet, but it was freezing. Even more so when he wore nothing but a copy of his school uniform, the fabric not as thick as a jacket would be. He stood up and started pacing, his mind clogged with bits and pieces of thoughts as he struggled to find the right words. The world was lost to him as he did so, the cold eventually numbing away as he became pre-occupied.

What was he going to say? What were the right words the express himself? What was he gonna _do_? Would a kiss suffice? Would the blond—would Wolfram even _believe_ him?!

The young king pulled at his hair at the thought. Would his fiancé believe him when he admitted his emotions? Finally giving the blond what he wanted? Did Wolfram even want him anymore?! Yuuri tugged at his hair more, pondering on that question. After all these years, would the blond still be waiting for him? Him, the idiot of a fiancé...

With a defeated sigh, the Japanese boy fell back onto the stone bench, rubbing his face with his palm as he mentally berated himself. **Of course** Wolfram still loved him! Why else would the blond continuously wear that pink negligee and sneak into his bedchambers every night? Why else would he storm out in a huff when Yuuri babbled on incessantly about girls or boys that Yuuri had taken a small interest in? Why else would he stalk the double black, eyes narrowed at every maid or soldier that got within touching distance of his fiancé? Why else would he watch Yuuri sleep when he thought the boy was asleep? Why else would he whisper an 'I love you' every night before he finally fell into a fitful sleep?

Yuuri was a witness to all this things happening, becoming far more observant than his younger self when it concerned the blond Mazoku.

With that knowledge and with more confidence in what he was about to do, Yuuri happily reassured himself of the fact that Wolfram von Bielefeld, son of the 26th Maoh; fiancé of the 27th Maoh; second father to his daughter Greta; younger brother to his personal guard, Conrart; and younger brother to his State Analyst, Gwendal; also known as the beautiful 'bishounen' that entered his life after only a mere 15 years of existence and completely and utterly insulted his mother moments after their initial meeting, was in fact, completely and utterly in love with him, Yuuri Shibuya. Yuuri Shibuya that was forced under kingship after the pre-mentioned 15 years of existence, shoved into a world he never knew existed until just then; best friend of Murata Ken, the boy he was in the same class with in his last two years of middle school; younger brother of Shouri, the to-be Maou of Yuuri's home world, Earth; youngest son of Miko 'Jennifer' and Shouma Shibuya; just a boy from another world with immense Maryoku. Yes! Plain old Yuuri 'Harajuku Fuuri' Shibuya had the beautiful, 'bishounen' Wolfram von Bielefeld madly in love with him.

Yuuri let out a pitiful squeak of despair and frustration as he realized how odd all that sounded to him. How irrational and illogical that really was. Why would Wolfram even want him?! It's not like Yuuri was some drop gorgeous male from, say, the Bielefeld territory that could fight with a sword without dropping it halfway through a spar! Yuuri didn't have even a half of Conrart's skill, far less than that, really. Didn't have even a fraction of intelligence that Gwendal possessed and definitely didn't have an ounce of the beauty that Cheri possessed. Yuuri was a failure in all those aspects, and he usually found himself wondering _why_ Wolfram would want him if that was so. What defining quality had hooked Wolfram to him, if he was hooked at all?

Yuuri relaxed slightly as he felt his mind start walking in that direction, his mind reeling with endless possibilities, all negative and quite sickening. For his power? He was a Maoh after all, if he was to marry the blond, he would be considered equal in terms of power. Even if his rank was to be under Yuuri, it was only slight and directly under. For the money and fame? He was the Maoh after all, his name was famous throughout this world and he had a large amount of wealth, considering how Shin Makoku was run. Gwendal was making sure that they didn't run out of money and making sure that any and all debts were paid off, something Yuuri was grateful for. For revenge? By why? Yuuri had done nothing wrong; Wolfram had chosen to stay by him shortly after their engagement, barely any time to do something to tick him off. Maybe he'd want revenge for the engagement himself? Wolfram hadn't wanted it to be engaged in the first place; having it forced upon him just as quickly as Yuuri had slapped him. But the option of ending it had always been there, Wolfram had just never taken it!

Wolfram wasn't the type of person to do these things, he wouldn't do these things—right? Before Yuuri had the chance to even utter a word, to try and reason with that, Wolfram himself came, yelling at Yuuri.

"Yuuri! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OUT HERE WITHOUT A JACKET?!" Wolfram screeched, quickly walking towards the Maoh while taking off his own jacket.

"W-Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaimed and jumped up, completely surprised and unable to find words as Wolfram wrapped his jacket around the Japanese boy's shoulders.

"Honestly, you idiot, you should know better!" Wolfram grumbled, trying to hold the jacket closed with his hands as it was too small for Yuuri to wear properly.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't think it was this cold," Yuuri said, smiling sheepishly as he pressed his own hands against Wolframs, prying them off his jacket, "And I'm fine, you should keep the jacket on."

"Wimp, don't lie to me! Your lips are looking blue," Wolfram exclaimed, smacking Yuuri's hands away, "Now tell me, what are you doing out here for?!"

"I was…thinking," Yuuri answered, giving in to the blonde's wishes but walking closer so their bodies were closer.

"About?" Wolfram pried, keeping his eyes on his blue jacket, dreading what the answer might be.

"Someone…" Yuuri trailed off, not knowing if he should tell Wolfram yet.

"Oh…" Wolfram turned his gaze to the ground, his heart aching from what Yuuri answered with. Surely that person wasn't him, "What—what did you call me out for?"

"I-I wanted to ask you something…" Yuuri blushed and moved closer, looking down at the blond, "Wolfram…"

"Yeah?" Wolfram's voice wavered, his heart beating and aching, "What is it?"

"Would yo—," Yuuri cut off, finding himself wanting to ask something else, "Why are you still engaged to me?"

"Wh-what…?"

"The engagement, why…?"

"I know what you're talking about!" Wolfram snapped, looking up at Yuuri defensively and with narrowed eyes, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious," Yuuri answered simply, not sure if he wanted to know the answer, not with the way Wolfram was acting, "Why are you still engaged to me?"

Wolfram blushed as he noticed how close Yuuri was to him, his heartbeat quickening their beats and then aching when he realized that Yuuri probably did it without thinking. There were no hidden agendas in this and as this thought processed through his mind, Wolfram made to move away, gasping when he was stopped by Yuuri, who had grabbed into his shoulders and held him in place. Looking up, he could see the determination and need in Yuuri's eyes and he faltered as he finally answered.

"Because…it's you, Yuuri. You're sweet and caring, you put the needs of others before you and you're a great father to Greta. You also have a good relationship with my family and _everyone_ loves you, Yuuri, i-including me…" Wolfram blushed harder and averted eye contact, choosing instead to look at the stone columns that held the roof over the walkway, "You're so forgiving and open-minded, even if you are a wimp. I-it's cute…"

"Is that--?"

"I love you, Yuuri. That's why I'm still engaged to you, I love you and I'll be damned if I let some hussy get you," Wolfram grumbled, eyebrows furrowed.

"I love you, too!" Yuuri blurted, feeling himself blush as he realized what he had just admitted, "I love you, too, Wolfram…"

Wolfram's eyes bore into Yuuri's searching for the truth and the dreadful lie that would be hidden in those dark orbs. Wolfram felt his heart clench when he saw there was nothing but warmth, want and that slight embarrassment.

"Don't pity me!" Wolfram cried out, offended and disbelieving as he pulled away, "I don't need it!"

"I-I'm not! Wolfram, I love you!" Yuuri said, reaching out to grab onto Wolfram's arm, "I really love you, Wolfram."

"You—"

"I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to realize it. Three years, it's taken me three years and I'm so sorry!" Yuuri said, walking forward to pull Wolfram closer, "I love you so much, Wolfram, and I don't want to wait any longer."

Sliding his hand down Wolfram's arm, Yuuri fell onto one knee, Wolfram's jacket falling to the ground under him. Looking into Wolfram's eyes, he held his gaze fumbled with his other hand too look for that black box, finding it and opening it to hold out a sparkling ring.

"What are you—?" Wolfram gasped, staring into Yuuri's eyes and only able to let his eyes flicker to the ring once to see the white diamond setting.

"On Earth, there's a tradition," Yuuri interrupted, "When you find the person you want to be with forever, you buy a ring called an engagement ring and you go on one knee and ask them for their hand in marriage."

"Engagement ring…" Wolfram breathed, breaking their gaze to fully look at the ring, blushing as the meaning finally set into his brain, "You mean…?"

"Wolfram…will you marry me?"

Yuuri continued to stare at Wolfram, eyes full of determination as he waited, watching as Wolfram's eyes flickered with emotions, conflicts. The seconds ticked by and Yuuri couldn't help but notice how numb his body was starting to get and finally registered how dangerous it could be to be out in this cold weather without a jacket, especially if you had nothing but a dress shirt on. His mind raced with endless possibilities and finally started to panic as he realized that he really should get Wolfram indoors or at least a jacket. Though, before he got a chance do anything about it, Wolfram answered.

"Yes, oh Shinou! Yes!" Wolfram cried out, tugging on his fiancé's arm to pull him up.

Previous concern forgotten for the moment, Yuuri popped up to stand on his feet and stumbled a bit since his leg had gone completely numb and caught himself by holding onto Wolfram's shoulders. Wrapping them completely around the blond's shoulder's, he held the blond close and pressed their forehead's together. Wolfram sighed and wrapped his own arms around Yuuri's waist, frowning as he noticed how cold Yuuri's body was.

"Can I…?" Yuuri whispered, staring down at Wolfram's lips.

Wolfram's eyes met his and the blond nodded vigorously, finding himself eager for a kiss. Closing his eyes, he braced himself as he felt Yuuri press his own chapped lips against the blonde's. They both shuddered as a sudden warmth encompassed them both and didn't even hear the cheering from the side, too lost in their own world. Finally pulling away, they looked at each other with eyes, fogged with lust and smiled at each other, smiles faltering as they finally heard the cheering. Crying out as they finally turned to see their audience; Yuuri stumbled backwards and fell to sit on his ass.

"Ah! What do you guys think you're doing?!" Yuuri cried out indignantly, blushing furiously at their privacy being infiltrated.

"Oh, Wolfy! Congratulations!" Cecille cried out, rushing over to coddle her youngest son.

"M-mother!" Wolfram exclaimed, blushing just as hard if not harder as he was smothered by his mother's bosom.

"Oh, Heika! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Gunter cried out, rushing forward to pull Yuuri up, the double black snapping the ring box closed and slipping it into his pocket, "We must make preparations for the wedding! Oh, what a joyous occasion!"

"Oh…Shinou…" Gwendal sighed, standing off to the side and watching the whole ordeal with Gisela smiling beside him, rubbing at his temples; a faint smile at his lips.

"Congratulations, Shibuya!" Murata chuckled, patting his friend on the shoulder, "How could you afford such a ring though? Did you get Shouri to help?"

x~o~x

Shouri huffed and sneezed, just barely able to grab a tissue and cover his mouth, before he was to sneeze onto the important documents Bob had sent over to get his opinion of. Rubbing at his nose, he blinked and mindlessly wondered who was thinking about him.

x~o~x

"Congratulation's, Heika!" Conrart offered, helping Yuuri to brush the snow off his shoulders.

"You guys!" Yuuri whined, reaching out to grab Wolfram's hand and pulling his away from Cheri's bosom, "W-we need privacy!"

Running off, he pulled Wolfram with him, who voluntarily ran alongside him, just was eager to get away from his family. Ignoring the protests about their escape, they turned right and ran up some stairs and another hall before their friends and family members gave up. Slowing down, they didn't speak until they reached the Maoh's private quarters and slipped in, locking the door behind them just in case. Sagging onto the bed, Yuuri let go of Wolfram's hand, finally noticing how sweaty his hand was and blushing as he wondered whether Wolfram minded. Blushing, as Wolfram did indeed notice, Wolfram walked over to the active fireplace, mentally thanking the maids for having fired it up while they weren't there. Curling up next to it, he admired the burning wood and picked up the poker to poke at it, moving the charred pieces of wood around, feeling warmer by the second. Yuuri just watched, smiling as he noticed how relaxed the blond was before sitting up straight and pulling off his jacke. Rifling through his pocket, he pulled out the black ring box and crawled over to sit next to the blond, grabbing his left hand.

"Yuuri, what are you—?" Wolfram asked, looking at him with a confused expression.

"I need to put the ring on you, I didn't get to before," Yuuri explained opening the box without looking, his eyes only for Wolfram, "What do you think of it?"

"Yuuri…it's not there…" Wolfram whispered, staring into the empty box, "The ring's gone!"

Disbelieving, Yuuri looked at the box and blanched as he noticed how true Wolfram's words were. Jumping to his feet, he tried to replay what happened before they entered the room, trying to see if he remembered dropping the ring.

"I-I must've dropped it outside!" he deduced, remembering that he had closed the box when Gunter pulled him up, "I need to find it!"

Turning, he rushed out of the room, barely registering that Wolfram had broken into a run right behind him. Rushing back outside, stumbling a few times in his hurry, he pushed past the crowd from before that still hung on the walkway and fell to his knees from where he and Wolfram had stood before, shifting through the snow as he desperately searched for the ring. Wolfram stopped running on the walkway and was just able to watch, frozen as he saw how desperate Yuuri was to find the ring.

"Oh, dear, what is heika doing?" Cheri whispered, watching with sad eyes.

"The ring, Yuuri dropped the ring," Wolfram answered and walked off the walkway and towards Yuuri, "Yuuri…"

"I can't find it!" Yuuri cried out exasperated, clawing at the snow, "I can't find it!"

"Yuuri, it's fine, you don't need to look for it," Wolfram whispered, reaching out to hug the double black.

"I'm sorry!" Yuuri sobbed, hugging the blond, "I ruined it!"

"It's fine, Yuuri, it's fine. It doesn't matter. Let's go inside, okay?"

Yuuri's heart ached when he heard the blond's words but he held his tongue, knowing that the blond wasn't as familiar with the Earthen tradition and therefore his attachment to the ring was completely different. Nodding, Yuuri rubbed at his watery eyes and clung to the blond as they slowly got up and walked towards the walkway, the double black looking back mournfully. Reaching the walkway, he watched as Cecille walked towards them with a warm gaze.

"Heika, were you looking for this ring?" Cecille whispered, holding out and opening her palm to show them the glimmering engagement ring, "I found it after you guys had left."

Yuuri grinned and nodded, taking the ring from Cecille's hand and holding it in front of him.

"Thank you, Cheri-sama," he mumbled, beaming at her as he felt his heart warm.

Turning, he face Wolfram who offered a small smile, holding up the blond's left hand, he slipped the ring onto the fourth finger and beamed his smile at it. Wolfram pulled him closer for a hug and Cecille squealed in absolute delight, clinging to Gunter who blushed at the scene before him. Murata watched them, glasses fogged with that calculative glint. Gisela clapped in satisfaction and Conrart smiled as he watched his brother and godson cuddle. Gwendal sighed and turned, deciding that he really needed to knit at the moment and patted Greta as she walked by, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she wondered what the big crowd ahead was for.

x~o~x

* * *

"_Ah, Yuuri!" Wolfram cried, smacking Yuuri upside the head, "I can't believe you made me do something so embarrassing!"_

"_I didn't make you do it, you did it by yourself!" Yuuri whimpered, rubbing at his new bruise, pouting at his fiancé._

"_Shut up! You made me do it and that's final!"_

_Huffing, the blond pulled Yuuri close and rubbed at the double black's head, soothing the bruise that he had made. Yuuri whimpered and nuzzled close to Wolfram's touches, eventually smiling as he enjoyed the touches he was given.

* * *

_

**A/n**: Apologies if this seemed confusing or went to fast. D: Or too slow…And yes, the characters do seem a bit OOC? :D;;

Would anyone be interested in Beta-ing this?


End file.
